El Jardín de mis Sueños
by NayrAdg21
Summary: Gracias al Candy mundo por permitirme escribir, ha sido para mi mas que dar recibir... esto es un regalo lleno de flores para las fans de William Albert, las chicas que con tanto cariño y pasión han seguido mis historias y un breve respiro.


Ella hablaba sin parar de lo que quería y pedía con tal exigencia que no daba cabida a una respuesta rápida y sensata, estaba agotado de tanto trabajo así que deje que dijera todo lo que tenía que decir mientras ordenaba las palabras exactas con las que sabia calmaría todas sus demandas, tenia paralizado a Tommy sin saber que decirle, aunque no era diferente de las cientos de chicas que había conocido antes y que pasaban por allí, hermosas, a la última moda, mimadas y malcriadas, estaba harto de lidiar con niñas de ese estilo, pensaba entre otras cosas en lo que tenía pendiente mientras que al mirarla directamente a los ojos ganaba tiempo al creer que le prestaba atención a sus pataletas, hasta que al fin dejo de hablar esperando que mi respuesta fuera un si absoluto que era más que imposible

\- Es muy complicado que la compañía me provea ese tipo de rosas justo para el viernes, pero te tengo una mejor solución y es que los tulipanes se verán hermosos en ese lado del jardín, hare todo lo que este en mis manos para que parezca que caminas sobre nubes durante tu boda, algo que todos recordaran admirados, el jardín quedara a tu gusto será único - no parecía convencida aun - las rosas suelen ser común muy a pesar de que sean azules, la señorita Haydi se caso hace poco con el mismo tipo y...

\- ¡No!, tienes razon Haydi tuvo rosas yo tengo que tener algo mucho mejor y original - levanto la barbilla sonriente - lo dejo en tus manos - colocándose sus anteojos oscuros costosos meneo su cabello mirándonos a mí y a mi ayudante para luego salir del lugar contoneándose, estuvo media hora solo exigiendo algo que no se podía cumplir en un tiempo tan corto, basto simplemente mencionar a otra chica de su círculo para que cambiara de idea sin ni siquiera despedirse con educación, deje escapar el aire como quien se saca un peso de encima

\- Si sabes solucionar problemas graves como ese que acaba de salir, entonces estoy en el lugar correcto

a pesar de la clara ironía su voz suave y tierna como la de una niña atrajo mi atención, ni siquiera la vi entrar al local, tampoco la conocía ni la había visto antes, a pesar de ello un vistazo rápido me dio la información necesaria para una primera impresión, aunque llevaba zapatillas blancas de tacón no era muy alta, tenía un vestido blanco con hojas verdes entallado en la cintura, su cabello la hacía lucir como un sol en la mañana, rizado y rubio atado con una cinta que le hacía de cintillo que no controlaba tan irreverente melena, sus ojos claros aceitunados resaltaban en un rostro redondo y lleno de pequeñas pecas, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue su sonrisa, hacía que toda ella resplandeciera, sacudí la cabeza y me dije que era otra bonita chica que llegaba a comprar flores costosas difíciles de conseguir para espacios reducidos y con poca creatividad

\- Le sonreí como buen vendedor aunque después de la testaruda mujer que acababa de salir no tenía intenciones ni de hablar - Si vienes por flores es el lugar correcto, pero hasta la primavera se toma su tiempo exacto para florecer y los jardines son una obra de arte no un relleno de espacio con duendes - se echo a reír entrecerrando sus ojos y no fue la única, mi asistente Tommy rió también, cuando lo miré dejo de hacerlo y miro de inmediato hacia otro lado, sentí su pequeña burla y sin mas dijo que se encargaría de arreglar los pedidos en la trastienda intencionalmente para dejarme solo

\- Mire a la chica acercarse al mostrador y suspirar - necesito flores ciertamente... tengo tiempo no se preocupe, respeto el arte y no creo en duendes, solo que... este pedido... como decirlo...- se puso seria de pronto - es especial y creo que... no, estoy segura que usted puede ayudarme - no entendí que fue lo que me impulso de pronto, si sus palabras o su forma de decirlo pero tenía ganas de ayudarla en lo que fuera, o quizá era necesario volver a ver esa resplandeciente sonrisa cálida de aquel sol, había algo dulce en ella

\- bien, los pedidos especiales suelen ser complejos, pero si gusta puede explicarme a detalle en mi oficina - asintió volviendo a sonreír algo que sin duda me hiso devolverle el gesto

La hice pasar a lo que creí sería una larga lista de pedidos extraños teniendo que adaptarme a sus exigentes modos de acuerdo a la última tendencia en Italia o por que alguna afrancesada amiga popular las usó, cuando decidí cumplir mi sueño de convertirme en paisajista soñé con amplios jardines que hicieran sentir a los que los recorrieran como en algún cuento, como fuera de lo cotidiano, un paraíso lleno de flores, naturaleza y encanto, pero solo me llevó hacia la burguesía y sus creencias de que todo debe ser exageradamente impactante dejando de apreciar a la naturaleza en sí misma, así poco a poco fui perdiendo esa pequeña ilusión pasando a ser una muestra más de lo amplio de sus cuentas bancarias, no debería quejarme porque me iba bastante bien, pero dentro de todo aquella pasión se había mermado, sentía como que había perdido el propósito. Se sentó con delicadeza frente a mí y miro el cuadro que adornaba mi pared, se quedo fijamente impresionada por el

\- Le gusta? - pregunte rompiendo su momento con la imagen, la observe fruncir el ceño y debatir algo en su mente, meneo su boca como si no le gustara algo y suspiro largamente sin dejar de mirarlo, me hacía gracia

\- creo que... tiene demasiados colores, no aprecian su significado si llama más la atención con tanto naranja y amarillo , usted que ve en él?

\- la verdad no lo he detallado mucho, me lo enviaron desde una galería en Paris, fue un regalo de mi mejor amigo Stear - me miró de pronto parpadeando como si tratara de entender por qué no respondía su pregunta y miré el cuadro - tiene razón.. sus amarillos y naranjas dan luz al espacio pero... es alguna especie de lugar, parece como si se mirara desde algún punto muy pequeño en el suelo a través de las flores de colores hasta el cielo, puede que no sean flores sino el cielo mismo..un atardecer - de pronto me sentí pequeño, en paz, un silencio llenó la oficina y cuando volví mi vista ella me sonreía ladeando la cabeza, supe que eso era lo que ella también había visto en aquel cuadro - ¿usted dijo que tenía algún pedido especial?

\- sí, lo siento pero no puedo escuchar que me hable de usted - se aclaro la garganta y me extendió la mano - Candice - al principio creí que era una broma pero era como se llamaba, como una muestra de sencillez y simpatía se presentaba solo con su nombre dulce, estreche su mano junto con mi nombre, al tocarla note que estaba un poco fría, me pareció que en aquella temporada imperaba el calor y una extraña sensación de hacerla sentir bien hizo que me preocupara

\- el aire acondicionado está muy alto para ti?

\- estoy bien gracias Albert, por dejar de trátame como una cliente más, ahora que somos amigos creo que puedo enseñarte esto

saco del bolsillo de su vestido una hoja bastante desgastada y muy doblada, al abrirla me encontré con el dibujo de lo que parecía un parque lleno de flores, había un árbol del que colgaba un columpio y un arco de puntos rojos, rosados y blancos que llevaba a una pequeña cascada en donde habían piedras hojas grandes y más puntos de colores, en el fondo había una playa o quizá un lago azul, era claro que una niña había dibujado un paisaje, lo que no entendía aun era su pedido, la mire con extrañeza esperando una respuesta clara

\- Disculpa - rió - te puedes reír de mi pequeño dibujo, lo hice cuando tenía 6 años y no esta tan bien pero recuerdo que esa noche me sentía un poco triste y lo único en el mundo que me hacía sentir mejor era mi caja de crayones, podía pasar horas viendo los colores dar vida a un papel - hablaba con tanta emoción que no pude evitar imaginar a un pequeño solecito inclinada sobre su obra de cera - perdí la noción del tiempo, del espacio y eso fue lo que dibujé, sé que no está del todo claro pero.. en mi mente veo un lugar lleno de magia, mariposas, pájaros, y los colores más intensos que jamás haya podido, veo vida, desde hace mucho he querido hacerlo realidad y...

\- quieres que lo haga para ti... - complete lo evidente acabando con la magia que envolvían sus sueños y sus palabras

\- Si... yo... es que más bien me gustaría que lo crearas para mí - me pareció tan extraño que no fuera alguna exigencia, aquello era más como un favor, me hizo sospechar que quizá no tenia como pagarlo

\- Estamos hablando de un arco de... rosas.. y muchos tipos de flores como tulipanes, amapolas, pensamiento, orquídeas, alelí, gladiolos, margaritas,..

\- nomeolvides ... dijo de pronto pero en lugar de sonar como parte de la lista pareció una súplica, la miré confundido y me sonrió de nuevo - muchas, esas flores son hermosas

\- Bien y.. cuál es el presupuesto que tiene par todo esto y sobre todo las dimensiones del lugar

\- se acomodo en el asiento, ya me sospechaba algo - aquí viene lo especial... es que... me gustaría que fueras directamente al sitio y lo inspeccionaras antes de darme alguna repuesta de presupuesto, y por el dinero no hay problema, es una herencia sabes!... está un poco abandonado y siento que tu puedes transformarlo en un lugar de ensueño un sitio apartado de la realidad

era justamente el tipo de reto que había estado anhelando, no mas jardines de mansiones ni casas en la montaña este era una remodelación completa, le sonreí y agendé una cita para encontrarnos en el lugar justo dos días después, ella se despidió de mi con un abrazo efusivo como si aceptar aquello le daba una alegría enorme, pero para ser sincero en el fondo era a mi quien me traía una ansiedad satisfactoria haciendo que reviviera un atisbo de aquella pasión por el paisajismo que creí sepultada entre tanto lujo sin gracia; salió dejando una estela de su perfume, era tan parecido a... olía a gardenias, pase un rato asimilando su estancia y mire de nuevo el cuadro, habían cosas que estaban mas allá de la primera impresión,

Conduje por 2 horas hasta un poblado con casas muy bonitas, siguiendo la dirección desvié hasta un terreno seco y solitario en un camino de tierra hasta dar con un rejado, lo único del lugar que parecía nuevo, estaba abierto y el sitio estaba deshabitado tal como dijo... abandonado, se imponía una casa grande de ladrillos grises y algunos árboles alrededor, podría ser más bonita si estuviese cuidada, fruncí el ceño, por allí no pasaría nadie, ¿quien vería un jardín en un lugar tan apartado como aquel?, me cuestione el estar allí y haber aceptado tal disparate, entonces recordé por que al bajar del auto y caminar hacia la entrada, al pie de la escalinata estaba ella, su cabello, ese que parecía un sol estaba contenido sin mucho éxito en una cola a lo alto de su cabeza, algunos rizos se escapaban como rayos, y llevaba un overol beige lleno de manchas de pintura, pensé que seguramente remodelaba aquella casa, me sonrió y como si nada me abrazo con alegría

\- pensé que no vendrías - agradecí estar allí por ese instante y le sonreí

\- Casi no llego este lugar... - lo miré de nuevo, mi opinión no había cambiado

-lo sé, pero estoy segura de que solo necesita darle otro enfoque... y lo tendrá, en un par de meses comenzaran las remodelaciones fuertes, de las habitaciones, la cocina... y... - me miró entre sus pestañas con una mueca tierna parecida a la de un cachorro - los jardines

\- ¿¡los jardines!? - exclame con sorpresa - me dijiste que era uno

\- y también dije que era especial, verás... el que quiero que hagamos antes de las remodelaciones es del que te hable y luego cuando todo esté listo y antes de que se habite podrás hacer el otro todo a tu gusto, algo que nazca de ti... el jardín trasero, si quieres vamos a conocerlo - tomó mi mano de forma inesperada y me arrastró a un lado de la casa

su mano aun se sentía fría, la apreté un poco mientras caminábamos, era tan pequeña, me intrigaba mucho me invadía una sensación extraña y difícil de explicar; al fin nos detuvimos frente a un terreno amplio, detrás de la casa había un verdadero campo abierto y de fondo una montaña verde que no tomaría mas de 30 minutos escalar hasta su cima, mi mente imagino en cuestión de segundos lo que podría hacer con aquel espacio tan grande, una verdadera belleza en la que se podrían hacer fiestas y reuniones de todo tipo con barras y sillas de metal, flores, caminos empedrados, pinos, helechos y palmeras, hasta un lago artificial... cuando la miré ella tenía un brillo especial como si hubiese visto todo lo que imaginaba, lo dudaba pero la conexión fue tan extraña como llena de paz, hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía de aquella manera, su mano que seguía tomando la mía ya no estaba fría, podía sentir el calor del espacio que me rodeaba, de pronto como si nada me soltó devolviéndome a la realidad de lo que me había llevado hasta allí

\- y el otro jardín... ¿es tan grande como este?

\- se que tienes grandes planes aquí pero esto será para luego el que de verdad importa es otro, suspiro llena de ilusión con su preciosa sonrisa - sígueme

esta vez no sujetó mi mano obligándome a seguirla rodeando la casa por el otro extremo, entre mas la veía pensaba en cómo podía hacer de ese lugar algo fantástico, de las ruinas a una verdadera belleza que sin duda aumentaría el valor de la propiedad, estaba convencido que su remodelación tenía algo que ver con su venta o simplemente mi mente negociante me llevaba a creerlo. Pasamos por una hilera de arboles, pinos de invierno altos por los que la luz del sol pasaba de forma tan sencilla y tenue que me hacia evocar paisajes inigualables, daba la sensación de pasar por un túnel natural que lo hacía realmente atractivo, debía haber algún tipo de lago o riachuelo cerca

\- hay un rio mas allá que forma una laguna pequeña, es parte de la propiedad aunque esta muy al límite - contesto como si le hubiese preguntado, parecía estar en mi mente todo el tiempo

al caminar detrás de ella sentí de nuevo la estela.. su olor a gardenia, no podía gustarme esa chica, de ninguna forma era el tipo de mujer que generalmente me atraía pero algo, había algo mas, llegamos hasta una pared, parecía una especie de casa más pequeña pero solo era una pared llena de hojas de casi 3 metros de alto, no había forma de traspasarla hasta que tocó entre ellas y al girar me sonreía divertida, de su bolsillo saco una llave que parecía antigua, grande y con formas ornamentales, me di cuenta de que había una puerta oculta entre las hojas, al abrirla la luz casi me ciega, entré siguiéndola a un pequeño espacio lleno de hierba alta, maleza, una silla de madera rota y arbolitos muertos, tenia también la tierra resquebrajada y seca además de hojas muertas de hacia por lo menos dos o más estaciones, la perfecta visión del desastre, no podía pensar en transformar algo así, solo pensaba en lo mal que se encontraba, el espacio media unos 20 metros cuadrados, en el fondo brillaba un pequeño lago que casi no se dejaba ver de tantas ramas caídas en los arbustos al rededor, había a la derecha una pequeña capilla con una cruz celta, abrí los ojos con sorpresa y le pregunte por ese misterioso y "especial" sitio

\- Mi madre era Irlandesa y mi Padre Estadounidense, este lugar lo mando a construir ella, pero murió antes de siquiera empezar a planificar algo, era su lugar de retiro aquí meditaba y rezaba, yo quiero convertirlo en mi lugar, un hermoso sitio en donde pueda pintar - me sorprendió saber que pintaba, entonces volví a mirarla, no estaba remodelando la casa era una artista o quizá lo hacía por hobbie - Necesito tener un bastidor aquí para crear, es lo que he hecho siempre y aunque mi dibujo de 6 años sea algo raro me dedique a esto y me dio para vivir... no te preocupes por tanto trabajo también tengo como pagarte y lo hare hoy mismo, te daré para ambos jardines sin limitar tus deseos, mi ultima colección se vendió muy bien - se acerco con preocupación - ¿crees que podrás hacer algo?, mucho mejor que mi dibujo y no voy a interrumpirte será tu creación, a mi no me gusta que nadie interfiera en mis bosquejos así que solo quisiera una cosa a cambio - alce las cejas con asombro - permíteme ayudarte, seré tu ayudante y no diré nada, así pasare el tiempo y puede que consiga la inspiración trabajando el jardín contigo

su petición me pareció tan dulce que aunque todos mis sentidos consientes me decían que aquello era una tarea larga y extenuante dudaba que no exigiera cosas a mitad del trabajo cambiando por completo la planeación para el mismo, aun así tenia la sensación de que era lo que más quería, volví a darle un vistazo al espacio en frente y la imagine pintando en él, concentrada, sentada en un banco de madera con flores a su alrededor, la idea me pareció fantástica

\- de acuerdo, te mostrare igual lo que tengo pensado, algo mas general y...

\- no! por favor no lo hagas, quiero que sea sorpresa, ¿me permitirás ayudarte?

\- dude un poco y mi respuesta siempre había sido si, solo quería conservar su carita expectante por más tiempo, juntó las manos en forma de suplica y reí - está bien puedes ayudar, pero solo a sembrar un poco el resto no podrás acercarte si quieres que sea sorpresa, la verdad es que me emociona mucho trabajar en algo completamente transformador

\- bien! - me abrazo dando saltitos de colegiala lo que me hizo sentir tan bien hacerla un poco feliz, me entregó aquella llave antigua - quiero que vengas cuando gustes y pases el tiempo que necesites nadie va a impedírtelo o molestarte, ni siquiera yo, solo seguiré ordenes como un soldado - hizo un gracioso intento de saludo militar, reí, salimos del lugar y nos sentamos en un banco de madera que daba hacia la hilera de pinos, allí le pregunte

\- ¿cual es la verdadera historia de este lugar, lamento oír lo de tu madre pero y el resto de tu familia? - pareció entristecerse de momento pero luego de un suspiro se dejo caer en el banco, recostó su cabeza en el respaldar y comenzó a hablarme mirando el cielo

\- Como ya te dije este lugar es una herencia, soy huérfana, mi madre murió cuando era niña y le siguió extremadamente rápido mi padre, mis tías cuidaron de mi todos estos años en California, son muy religiosas, ellas guardaron el dibujo que te mostré por años como una reliquia - sonrió - a su lado aprendí el valor de la vida y de dar a los demás, siempre me alentaron a perseguir mis sueños pero los artistas solemos ser pobres, bohemios, soñadores incurables con una sensibilidad extrema, mi arte comenzó a dar frutos hace seis años cuando mi representante por fin consiguió que una famosa galería mostrara mis obras, luego de allí todo fue rápido ascendí como la espuma y comencé a viajar por muchos lugares, perdí mi esencia entre el lujo y los halagos interesados, estaba abrumada no podía pintar, lloraba casi todo el tiempo, me sentía tan sola con tanta compañía que solo exigía mas de mi - suspiro hondamente con una enorme impotencia - regrese a casa y mis tías me abrieron sus brazos de madres protectoras, dos meses después tenía que crear una colección que superara a todas las anteriores, me estaban exigiendo algo no que sabía si podía hacer, llegue a un punto sin retorno, no tenía idea de por dónde empezar, entonces recordé este lugar y me encerré por un mes, lo convertí en un enorme estudio lleno de bastidores y pinturas, no hubo nada que me inspirara, una noche entré en desesperación, recorrí la casa como una demente, encontré esa llave en un cajón y recordé un sendero por el que mi padre me llevaba, nunca entramos, pero me mostró la puerta y decía que la magia estaba allí, no se atrevía a entrar sin ella, cuando entré era de mañana, apenas acababa de salir el sol, descuida me pareció lo mismo que a ti un sitio horrible, entonces me senté al lado de la capilla de mi madre y mi imaginación... de pronto fue como... - se recompuso de pronto y miro al horizonte, como un resorte se levanto del banco y comenzó a girar riendo era muy fácil imaginar como ella mientras hablaba - las flores aquí, los pinos allá, grandes helechos de aquel lado, caminos de flores, los colores llenaron el espacio como un arcoíris, el viento los movía, el cielo azul, el resplandor del lago sobre el verde de la grama, el cambio, la diferencia, nada de eso estaba allí pero lo imaginé - se detuvo frente a mí, yo simplemente la miraba fascinado por la energía vital que emanaba - de alguna manera se que tu puedes hacer realidad esa visión - lentamente su sonrisa se amplio y como si nada me dejo paralizado, extendió su mano dudaba pero finalmente lo hizo, acaricio mi cabello mirándome como si me conociera desde hacía mucho tiempo - gracias por aceptar Albert

\- sostuve su mano sin dejar de mirarla - gracias por permitirme entrar a ese lugar, tienes razón es especial y lo será aun mas, te lo prometo - mi promesa fue sincera y el único pago que quería en ese instante era su sonrisa

Esa noche en mi cama daba vueltas de un lado a otro, intentaba dormir y lo único que veía al cerrar los ojos era a ella, su luz sonriéndome, las muecas infantiles que hacia... Candice, la chica del sol con sus rizos enmarcando su rostro y sus ojos tiernos, ¿que clase de hechizo habría empleado?, lo cierto era que no conocía nada de ella y quería saber más, necesitaba llenarme con su presencia que detenía de algún modo mi agitada forma de vivir, así que al día siguiente busque información sobre alguna artista famosa en los últimos años, habían nombre, pocas fotografías, pero ninguna era ella, debía tener algún nombre artístico ya que por Candice no la encontré y me rendí a la búsqueda desechando la rara ansiedad que sentía por conocerla más, por volverla a ver.

No tarde demasiado, llegue con un equipo para sacar toda la maleza y basura del lugar, ella me saludo desde la distancia y nos dejo trabajar, yo sonreía solo con contemplarla, cuando quedo todo listo todos se fueron, les dije que se adelantaran yo necesitaba quedarme un rato mas

\- No te marchaste con el resto - me sonrió de forma tímida

\- no... quería hablarte, mirarte de lejos no es tan agradable como escucharte y tengo curiosidad por la casa - use de excusa

\- ¡así que quieres conocerla! pues bien.. vamos, te daré un recorrido por mi casa de retiro - abrió la puerta y al entrar estaba llena de bastidores incompletos y pinturas, en el centro de un salón bastante grande una escalera de madera hermosa y arriba habían amplias habitaciones, era un lugar enorme y efectivamente abandonado

\- ¿crees que necesitamos lujos para vivir?, yo aprendí que no y esta solía ser una mansión cuando era una niña, iluminada y brillante, luego de la muerte de mis padres me mude con mis tías y no volví, se cerró este lugar, se guardaron los muebles en un galpón, tampoco voy a quedarme siempre se tuvo la intención de venderla yo posponía el hecho solo por el jardín que soñaba - le miré de nuevo entristecerse bajando la mirada hasta sus manos no me gustaba para nada ver apagarse aquella luz

\- me acerque levantando su barbilla para que me mirara - entiendo que no quieras conservar y pertenecer a un lugar que te recuerda a tus padres - tomo mi mano encerrándola en las suyas y me hablo dulcemente

\- pertenezco a el jardín que crearas para mí y vendré siempre, pero esta casa será en unos meses de alguien mas, no puedo vivir aquí es un lugar enorme que merece una familia igual de grande, se convertirá en un orfanato, la he donado junto con un fondo bancario, será un hogar para muchos niños aunque no pudo ser el mío, será también en honor a ellos y tu crearas un lugar hermoso en sus recuerdos cuando recuperes el jardín trasero, pero ese... el secreto, es solo mío

teniéndola tan cerca, escuchando tanta bondad y determinación en sus palabras acaricie su rostro y sabia que no debía hacerlo de ninguna manera, pero mis manos se deslizaban solas mientras que sin poder evitarlo mis ojos solo querían permanecer mirando los suyos, había algo diferente estando con ella, algo que nunca había sentido, de pronto se alejó y entro en una habitación que parecía haber sido el comedor

\- aquí entra más luz y es mi lugar... - estaba el enorme bastidor posado sobre viejos periódicos y revistas la mitad estaba hecha y la mitad en blanco tenía el trazo base, habían otros mas pequeños al rededor todos eran flores y paisajes una especie de ella algo abstracto que hacían replantear su temática, tan vibrantes y hermosos como ella, ninguno estaba firmado

\- ¿no firmas tus obras? - pregunte alzando uno pequeño de un árbol frondoso lejano que reflejaba una sombra desojada sobre un prado seco y árido, los colores marrones en comparación con el verde de las hojas y azul del cielo lo hacían parecer como dos versiones de la misma pintura

\- ¿Te gusta? - pregunto sin contestarme, pero estaba tan concentrado viendo el reflejo apesumbrado del árbol que solo asentí - es tuyo... te lo regalo

\- la miré entrecerrando los ojos - tienes que firmarla antes - me sonrió y tomo el cuadro posándolo en otro bastidor vacio lo coloco al revés firmándolo a un costado... - ¿DyWhite? creí que era un chico raro muy famoso

\- rió - CanDY, para mi...bueno algo así, puede que siempre me he ocultado tras mis obras por ello mis presentaciones físicas le dan tanto a las galerías, hay muchas versiones tras esa firma

\- qué manera tan peculiar de firmar una obra, al reverso - sonreí - ¿es decir que este es un regalo costoso? - pregunte con cierta ironía a lo que ella solo se echó a reír, aquella risa franca, limpia, encantadora

Tuve que prescindir de mis ayudantes enviándolos a los trabajos más cotidianos y me encargue personalmente de ese proyecto que para mí era tan ambicioso como inspirador, tenía unos ojos verdes como musa, volver a encargarme de algo así de forma personal fue casi que renovador, ella me ayudaba como lo prometió y pasábamos el día entre risas y arreglos, hablaba de experiencias en otros lugares y de cómo su carrera la había hecho vivir situaciones extremas, desilusiones, falsas amistades, abogados, la sensación de sentirse sola y de no confiar ni en su sombra, yo le conté de mis sueños, le hable de los paisajes que me habían inspirado recrear, de lo mucho que me había enfrascado en trabajo los últimos años y finalmente nos sentábamos frente a el lago a descansar, casi fue como una terapia para el alma, no estaba urgida ya que teníamos el suficiente tiempo así que dos veces a la semana nos dedicábamos al jardín, a nuestras charlas, a desaparecer del resto del mundo, entre mas pasaba tiempo con ella más me costaba alejarme, la siembra de árboles, helechos y pinos seria la ultima y ya no tendría permitido entrar.

Una tarde llevaba mis guantes mientras descargaba de la camioneta el pedido especial de nomeolvides, se acercó y me extendió un vaso de limonada mientras me sonreía, deje los guantes a un lado para aceptar su bebida

\- estás trabajando muy duro, espero que esto te recompense

\- lo hará cuando vea tu rostro al mirar el resultado final, se que te gustará - no decía nada solo me miraba tan profundamente que me hacia querer que ese momento perdurara - Candy yo quisiera que... - no encontré como decirle, parecía un tonto novato en aquellos asuntos, me lo plantee a mi mismo muchas veces antes de hacerlo, era mi cliente aunque se había convertimos también en mi amiga y ese último mes juntos nos había unido de cierta forma, sabía que ella también lo sentía pero aun así no encontré las palabas y simplemente dije lo primero que se me ocurrió - quizá podamos vernos el algún lugar, cenar ...

\- sí - contesto rápidamente - cenaré contigo, me gustaría saber en donde colgaste el cuadro que te regale - le sonreí teníamos una cita.

Después de negarme a lo que sentía deje que fluyera, aquella noche ella estaba preciosa como siempre, reímos mientras que cenamos en mi departamento en el centro, desde allí teníamos una vista preciosa de la ciudad, ella mencionó que nunca habría imaginado que fuera tan bonito y que era la primera vez en años que realmente disfrutaba la compañía sincera y desinteresada de alguien mas y el árbol que me regalo adornaba la pared del fondo, como siempre me olvide de todo estando juntos, era algo parecido como entrar en una burbuja, trató de sonsacarme información del jardín pero le repetí que era sorpresa, estaba ansiosa por verlo, tomamos una copa en el balcón mientras atardecía en la ciudad, las luces naranjas de los edificios y casas, el hermoso degrades de un azul oscuro hasta la línea naranja en el horizonte esa que se quedo mirando fijamente en silencio mientras yo la miraba a ella, era hermosa, inteligente, divertida, sencilla y dulce, veía el mundo como una obra de arte y en ese preciso momento yo sentía que ella era todo lo que yo deseaba en el mundo, como algo que siempre quise y no lo supe hasta que la conocí, acaricie su mano sacándola del embeleso de el horizonte, acepto mi caricia acariciándome también hasta que nuestras manos al fin se entrelazaron, sentí de pronto como me apretaba como si no quisiera soltarme, cuando me miró sus ojos se llenaron no entendía por que, acaricie su mejilla

\- Albert yo quisiera decirte que... - callé sus palabras con el roce de mis dedos por su boca, no quería escuchar ni un pero a nada de lo que sentíamos, pareció entenderlo bien porque de pronto y sin mas beso mis dedos cerrando los ojos - ¿por qué esperas tanto para besarme?

Sonreí y no espere demasiado, me acerque tan lento queriendo disfrutar del momento y roce sus labios, perdí la cabeza, el sentido, me deje llevar por su boca, yo que había jurado no enloquecer por una mujer hasta el punto de entregar mi corazón, ella se había apoderado de mi estremeciendo mis sentidos y logró todo a partir de ese beso, que nos condujo a muchos más, que nos llevo hasta querer sentirnos, y allí en la oscuridad de mi habitación acaricie su precioso cabello ensortijado, sus manos desabotonaban mi camisa mientras caía su vestido a sus pies, moría de deseo con solo tocar su piel, bese su hombro, recorrí su espalda, me entregue por completo a amarla, descubrí lo ardiente de su sol y finalmente la miré con amor, ella en un momento tan nuestro besó mi frente y me susurro que jamás había sido tan feliz, aparté un mechón de su cabello y así me dormí entre sus brazos.

Desperté con el ruido de mi alarma, esa que todos los días me obligaba a salir de mi descanso, me estire para apagarla porque ese día no quería por ningún motivo levantarme de la cama, de golpe me llegaron los deliciosos recuerdos de una dulce sonrisa y suave piel, la busqué a mi lado de inmediato como si fuera vital pero solo encontré el vacío, fruncí el ceño y mire a mi alrededor, me levante de inmediato y la llamé, quizá estaría en algún lugar pero solo me respondió el sonido sordo del silencio ese con el que estaba tan familiarizado, sentado en mi cama traté por un par de minutos de convencerme de que ella estuvo allí, no pudo ser un sueño, ¿pero porqué se había ido así?, la evidencia de nuestra cena aun seguía allí y aun así estaba totalmente confundido.

Esa tarde fui a buscarla, o por lo menos que me explicara porque se había ido como una ladrona, rodee la casa, toque la puerta, la espere durante dos horas pero nunca apareció, mi mente me jugaba bromas por momentos vacilando entre la realidad y la fantasía, tratando de explicar porque ella había desaparecido de la misma forma en la que apareció. Durante dos días no supe nada de ella, no estaba en casa, estaba en un punto insoportable de desesperación, todo se había retrasado no podía pensar en nada mas, deje de torturarme al tercer día, me quede hasta tarde en la oficina con papeles por firmar y cuentas por ordenar, siempre desechaba las invitaciones a eventos de los cuales no quería saber, muchas veces no leía de que se trataba simplemente si era otra de esas invitaciones sociales iban a dar a la basura y me concentraba en lo que me importaba, afuera llovía y la única luz que me alumbraba titiló, escuchaba el agua caer a cantaros me desconcertaba escuchar solo el sonido de las gotas golpear la ventana, sacudí la cabeza y me obligue a concentrarme en lo que tenía entre mis manos, el timbre sonó, me extrañó que alguien tocara cuando era evidente que estaba cerrado y con aquella lluvia nadie estaría a esas horas de la noche en la calle, pensé que era una broma y sin embargo volvió a sonar, al abrir y para mi sorpresa ella estaba del otro lado empapada hasta los huesos, abrí por completo rápidamente y la hice pasar, temblaba del frio, se notaba que había llorado mucho sus ojos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos, pasé a buscar alguna toalla para secarla no hice ninguna pregunta, ella tampoco hablaba, me preocupaba mas su estado, la sequé y la puse sobre sus hombros, me miraba, temblaba, tardó en encontrar las palabras.

\- Albert tengo que decirte... yo... - suspiró - lo siento mucho

\- Solo quiero saber que estas bien - dije sintiendo que podría estar todo bien ahora que estaba frente a mi

\- No estoy bien.. de hecho... esto no debería pasar, no debería estar aquí - hablaba incoherencias mientras lloraba, sabía muy bien de sus momentos de crisis y huidas me los había contado entre flores, me contó de todas sus tristezas y decepciones, de lo abrumadora que se volvió su fama, solo me entristecía el hecho de que no confiara en mi desapareciendo de ese modo, así que simplemente la abrace

\- me miró de pronto - no me dejes ir Albert por favor - lloró un rato empapando mi camisa mas de agua de lluvia

La llevé hasta la oficina y tras un cambio parecía renovada, su vestido estaba húmedo llevaba puesta mi camisa, sonreí al verla, me devolvió la sonrisa y se recostó con una manta en el sofá diciéndome que esperaría a que terminara de trabajar, su mirada desde allí no dejaba que me concentrara en nada más hasta que por fin se quedó dormida, dejé todo lo que tenía pendiente llegue a ella y la cubrí por completo, dormida parecía una muñeca de porcelana, respiraba despacio, no quería despertarla, sentí un vacio en mi pecho al pensar solo en no volver a verla y lo supe con certeza, la amaba, tanto que podía perdonarla al instante mientras que me permitiera protegerla.

\- Despertó lentamente y me miro sonriendo, dejo caer la manta al levantarse frente a mí abrazándome con ternura - llévame a casa, mañana es el día

Era cierto, el día en que habíamos fijado para enseñarle el jardín, su jardín, besé su frente y la lleve conmigo, a mi casa no a la suya, ella dormía a mi lado, yo no podía hacerlo, tenía un extraño temor de cerrar los ojos y que no estuviera, la abrace hundiendo mi cara en su cuello, respirando gardenias y allí me quede dormido

\- Sentí sus besos alrededor de mi rostro, al abrir los ojos ella me sonreía y yo estaba feliz de que estuviese allí - despierta hoy es el día - decía con aquella emoción infantil, yo no quería levantarme de la cama, la abrace con fuerza atrayéndola entre mis brazos - ¡que haces! debemos ir al jardín

\- No voy a dejarte ir... fue lo que me pediste anoche - se removió hasta apartarse estaba de pronto muy seria, acaricio mi cabello mirándome con lo que parecía un poco de tristeza

\- Duerme un rato mas, preparare el desayuno - besó mi frente y yo estaba tan cansado que en seguida me quede dormido

sucedió... de nuevo había pasado, desperté otra vez solo en mi cama con el miedo de que se hubiese marchado, con la certeza de que desaparecería dejándome, ella vivía de un lado a otro con libertad no podía reprocharle nada y sin embargo yo quería que se quedara cada noche a mi lado... ¿y si desapareciera otra vez?; me incorpore de inmediato, pero esta vez el aroma de la miel invadió mis sentidos y al caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación escuche su voz cantando alguna canción, se movía por la cocina contoneándose al ritmo de la música que tenía en mente, de pronto me miró y con aquella sonrisa que tanto me gustaba, ilumino mi día, preparaba algunas panqueas y jugo, la rodee por la espalda besando su cuello repetidas veces feliz de que estuviese allí, la única visión que me había hecho feliz era encontrarla dispuesta a quedarse o eso quería creer

\- ¿que sucede? ¿creíste que no sabría cocinar? - acaricie su cintura por encima de la tela de mi camisa

\- creí que me dejarías otra vez - susurre en su oído para luego dejar un beso más en su mejilla - giró hacia mi mirándome directamente a los ojos sin sonreír

\- no quiero dejarte, pero lo haré si tú me lo pides

\- jamás voy a pedirte algo así - acaricie su cabello - te amo

\- cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, al abrirlos estaban humedecidos - yo también te amo, como siempre soñé que amaría a alguien algún día

besé su boca con una felicidad que invadía todo mi cuerpo, con la plenitud de compartir un sentimiento tan maravilloso, con el corazón lleno de este amor dulce.

Hacia un par de semanas que habían comenzado las remodelaciones de la casa y pronto llegaría el invierno, las flores se marchitarían y se reproducirían las que estaba plantadas para renacer mucho más hermosas en primavera, así que debía ver el trabajo terminado, la guie por el sendero con una venda en los ojos, reía divertida y expectante, abrí la puerta y exclamo que sentía la luz, que había mucha luz allí adentro, sonreí, el sol había descendido sobre en lago y el reflejo era lo que sentía, al quitarse las vendas se quedo paralizada frente a mí, parecía que ni respiraba, había una caminaría de piedra hasta el lago que podía verse con claridad, las flores de colores adornaban los pequeños arbustos y helechos como si lo adoraran, la grama reverdecida invitaba descalzarse para sentirla y recostarse sobre ella, había también palmera medianas que le darían sombra en los días de verano, podía pintar algo pequeño debajo de ellas, a un lado estaba un precioso árbol del que colgaba un columpio y del otro dos bancos de madera reclinables para apreciar la paz de aquella visión, sobre la cruz celta había un arco de flores y rosas y su bastidor estaba justo en un punto en donde podía ver todo aquello

\- de pronto dejo escapar el aire audiblemente - es... un paraíso, caminó hacia todos lados mirando con asombro cada detalle - ¡mira esas flores!, ¡oh Dios mío! Albert esto es hermoso, los colores, las formas...es mi.. ¡es el jardín de mis sueños! - entonces la vi sonreír, la observe iluminar su rostro de una paz encantadora y pensé de inmediato... también es jardín de mis sueños, me abrazó dándome las gracias repetidamente, pero por alguna razón era yo el que me sentía agradecido

\- limpie una lagrima de su rostro - no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho

\- feliz me hiciste tu Candy

\- quiero que pasemos el día aquí, hagamos un picnic, no saldré jamás de este lugar - reí

por supuesto que acepte y pasamos juntos un día maravilloso en el jardín, solo los dos, en una paz que parecía infinita y pensé de pronto que quería quedarme para siempre allí también con ella, había tomado demasiado vino y las risas no terminaban, entre el cansancio de los días largos de trabajo y el día de picnic lo único que necesitaba era dormir, los últimos días solo me sentía agotado, como si lo único que quisiera fuese sumirme en la tranquilidad del sueño, ella se ofreció conducir hasta la ciudad y la deje porque no estaba en condiciones, caí en la cama con los ojos cerrados, la escuche reírse mientras me quitaba los zapatos y deje de pensar, soñé que corría detrás de ella en el jardín, sobre el lago, reía, la iluminaba el sol con un resplandor que la hacía parecer de tonos dorados, me llamaba, de pronto se detuvo y con su cegadora luz apenas podía verla, me repitió en susurros "no me dejes ir" y yo le conteste.. "Jamás".

La insistente alarma sonó taladrándome la cabeza, hice un pequeño gruñido y la apague de un golpe, restregué mi rostro para obligarme a levantarme, abrí los ojos y me quede viendo un punto fijo evocando aquel extraño sueño tan vivido, ella se había ido luego de dejarme en casa, me dijo que lo haría a pesar de mi repetida insistencia por que se quedara, así era tan libre como lo que tanto le gustaba hacer, me di una larga ducha y desayune silbando una canción, tenía que ir a trabajar era lo único que me repetía. Parecía un día normal salude a todos y me instalé en mi oficina, hacia un poco de frio anunciando la evidente llegada del invierno, los papeles estaban ordenados y el trabajo estaba al día, fruncí el ceño parpadeando, estaba seguro de haber dejado un pequeño pendiente, olvide aquello cuando sonó un conocido toc toc en mi puerta, al girar sonreí al ver de quien se trataba, me levante para darle un fuerte abrazo a mi mejor amigo, nos encontrábamos de vez en cuando para ponernos al día, más bien era como un hermano para mí.

\- Sabia que te encontraría aquí, ya está entrando el frió - sacudió sus manos y se sentó frente a mi - tienes que contarme algo bueno... ¡por favor! dime que esa sonrisa tan temprano significa que durante mi ausencia paso algo interesante

\- Stear... ¿a dónde me dijiste que estabas?

\- no cambies de tema... ¡sabes que! empezare yo con el reporte... he tomado unas fotografías de ensueño casi que están en subasta - se echo a reír - hay dos compradores importantes y eso es mucho dinero para mi, buena suerte en los negocios - frunció los labios - mala en el amor... ¡y tú que!

\- sonreí tontamente - conocí a alguien

\- ¡¿espera que?! - se recompuso inclinándose hacia mi - ¿quien? ¿cuando? ¿donde?

\- Realmente hice un jardín para ella así que literalmente es mi cliente, pero nunca me había sentido así por alguien yo...

\- Estas enamorado de ella - menciono sarcásticamente y asentí - por lo menos me dirás su nombre y cuando voy a conocer a la afortunada

\- Quizá tu sepas mas de ella como artista que yo... su nombre es Candy.. Candice White - lo observe cambiar la expresión más de tres veces, hizo un silencio extraño y luego se echó a reír a carcajadas

\- ¡es una broma! - volvió a ponerse muy serio - ¿Dywhite? tu... ¿quieres bromear de ese modo conmigo? pensé que realmente habías conocido a alguien ¿y sales con esto?

\- no es una broma Stear realmente la amo y tenemos algo especial juntos

\- tardo en reaccionar, me miraba extrañamente y parecía pensar muy serio en lo que le había dicho - Albert... ¿quien es esa chica? porque DyWhite... bueno la verdadera... es imposible que sea la misma persona, por lo menos no es la famosísima artista que yo conocí debe estar engañándote

\- me sorprendió escuchar algo así y no creía en que me mintiera aunque la verdad sabia tan poco y tanto de ella que la posibilidad me hizo dudar - ella es... rubia con cabello rizado precioso y ojos verdes... su sonrisa dulce... y..

\- Espera... - busco entre las cosas que traía en su maletín de fotógrafo y saco un álbum con sus trabajos - tengo una fotografía suya y ya me dirás si es la misma

me extendió una foto en la que no sonreía, con su cabello como un sol, lo mire alzando las cejas y le confirme que era ella, en seguida quedo inmóvil, mirándome fijamente como si dijera alguna locura, ambos miramos la fotografía y luego de un rato muy despacio con una tristeza que no había visto casi nunca en él me hablo

\- Era mi amiga, una artista de verdad, un alma pura, pero estaba rodeada de imbéciles que la convirtieron en alguien que no quería ser, la última vez que la vi tomamos una copa antes de presentar su galería, se veía algo estresada, hablamos del tipo de fotos que quería y luego dejamos el trabajo de lado, me confeso de pronto que se sentía al borde de un abismo, que cada que despertaba deseaba mas volver a ser una niña, vi la tristeza en sus ojos tan bonitos, teníamos en común la forma de ver a la naturaleza como un cuadro de enormes posibilidades formas y colores, quería que las personas vieran sus obras como una ventana hacia la paz, pero solo logro que fueran una inversión costosa, eso la deprimía mucho - Me miro suspirando con la fotografía en mi mano - consérvala, amigo no sé quién es esa chica a la que crees conocer pero no puede de ninguna manera ser Candice, por que la verdadera murió en un accidente hace 9 meses en la autopista vía a Chicago, esa noche, fue su ultima colección y el ultimo día de su vida, el mundo del arte estuvo de luto y las galerías sacaron el máximo provecho a su trágica desaparición física, los que la conocimos sabemos que fue una gran pérdida humana, lo siento muchísimo cada día y siempre será así

no podía creer lo que estaba diciéndome, miraba su fotografía incapaz de procesar todo aquello, estaba confundido, incrédulo, estaba seguro de que lo que vivimos fue real y si no era esa artista se le parecía como dos gotas de agua, no me importaría pero... era ella, su foto en mi mano su rostro, sus ojos, sentía que no podía respirar dudé de mi mismo y entonces miré a Stear con la tonta esperanza de que lo que me había dicho no era cierto

\- Quizá fingió su muerte para salir de todo lo que le abrumaba, Stear esta mujer y yo hemos pasado los últimos dos meses trabajando en un jardín, la he sentido con mis manos no puede estar muerta

\- me miraba con preocupación evidente - no pudo haber hecho algo así Albert sus tías estaban destrozadas y yo estuve en su emotivo funeral, ella descansa en el San Remits - me levante caminando de un lado a otro tratando de entender con los sentimientos tan mezclados en una profunda desesperación por creer, por saber - Escucha.. debes buscar a esa chica si realmente existe o quizá tu... bueno el trabajo y las personas con las que lidias... quizá tú la imaginaste... la soñaste... no lo sé amigo...

\- entonces como explicas que se de ella las cosas que sé, como es... que hacia... no... no está muerta Stear esto pasó

\- Puede que la crearas, te envié una invitación para su ultima galería quería que la conocieras, iba a presentarlos ese día pero tú nunca llegaste, además ese cuadro es de la galería anterior

señaló el enorme cuadro en mi pared y recordé cuando nos conocimos, la forma en que lo miró, llegue hasta él y con rapidez lo baje colocándolo sobre el suelo al revés, su firma estaba a un costado, cerré los ojos soltando el aire y me deje caer al suelo tal vez Stear tenia razón y la había imaginado, una parte de mi creía que así era pero otra muy fuerte se negaba de forma contundente, Stear llego hasta mi y se agacho a mi lado apretando mi hombro

\- Necesitas descansar un tiempo, ojala la hubieras conocido, la habrías adorado

\- La conozco Stear y la amo - se fue directamente a la barra y sirvió un par de tragos mientras yo acariciaba su firma y volvía a colocar con cuidado el cuadro en la pared, no sabía que pensar o sentir solo esperaba que todo fuera o una verdad absoluta o una mentira cruel

bebí a esa hora de la mañana un par de tragos fuertes que me sedaron tanto como para que mi amigo se marchara, aunque me advirtió que estaría sobre mí para que tomara unas vacaciones, me senté largo rato mirando su fotografía, entonces deseche toda esa información porque tenía que ser mentira, la guarde en mi bolsillo y abrí el cajón a mi derecha, allí estaba el dibujo doblado y la llave ornamentada, eso era muy real para mi

\- al salir le pregunte a Tommy - ¿recuerdas aquella vez que estuvo más de media hora la hija de los Britter exigiendo rosas azules y luego llevo los tulipanes?

\- pareció pensar - si... recuerdo ese día perfectamente ¿por qué?

\- luego entro una señorita rubia y bonita con un vestido blanco o verde, la cliente del jardín especial ¿la recuerdas?

\- frunció el ceño - no, no entro nadie así, de hecho no vino nadie más esa tarde, pensé que estabas harto porque entraste a la oficina hasta el cierre hablabas solo pero después de soportar a esa cliente... la verdad es que no sabía que el jardín especial en el que trabajaste casi solo la mayoría del tiempo era de una cliente, pensé que era tu proyecto personal

\- pero fuiste hasta allí... ¿nunca viste a la rubia de cabello ensortijado y rebelde que nos dejaba limonadas? - saque la foto de mi bolsillo y se la mostré no podía nunca haberla visto

\- ¡No!, una chica si de bonita la hubiera notado jefe, pero nunca la he visto en mi vida - solté el iré y mire un punto fijo no podía ser verdad, no podía estar volviéndome loco

Conduje hasta la casa con ansiedad a flor de piel, al detenerme en frente observe su cambio impresionante, ya no era la misma era una hermosura con un letrero en madera que rezaba Pony´s House, el orfanato.. nada de eso lo había imaginado ella me lo había dicho, no había necesidad de tocar la puerta estaba abierta, al entrar había todo un ajetreo, contratistas de un lado a otro moviendo muebles y sacando restos de basura, una dama de cabello cano toco mi brazo, llevaba un rosario colgando de su cuello, me sonrió de forma dulce dándome las buenas tardes, mire mi reloj eran las 3

\- Disculpe... ¿necesita algo? se nota que no es uno de los trabajadores

\- otra mujer un poco más joven con el cabello recogido y el mismo rosario colgando salió al paso - lo vimos llegar en su camioneta ¿es uno de nuestros benefactores?

\- estaba tan confundido - ¿benefactores?

\- Si... nosotras somos Claudett y Roseling White - se presentaron - afinamos detalles para la inauguración en primavera, muchos se han unido a la causa

\- No... yo no soy un benefactor... ¿ustedes son las tías de Candy? - al mencionar su nombre sus rostros se entristecieron sin poderlo evitar

\- efectivamente, ¿usted la conoció?

hablaban de ella en pasado y al hacerlo su muerte parecía mas real que una simple fantasía, no supe que responderles, la tristeza me invadió, las esperanzas rotas de que no fuera cierto, el dolor que sentía, simplemente saque de mi bolsillo el dibujo y la llave y se las extendí a las damas era inútil conservar algo así, ambas quedaron sorprendidas y al desdoblar el papel su tristeza se hizo profunda

\- este fue su primer dibujo, no sabíamos que sería una artista - sollozo su tía - ¿y esto qué es?

\- la llave de su jardín...

\- ¿Cual Jardín? pregunto extrañada una de ellas

\- El jardín junto a el pequeño lago que... - no sabía si continuar, quizá el jardín no estaba y todo fue un sueño, a esas alturas ya no distinguía entre la realidad y lo que creí que había sido el sueño más extraño de mi vida y el más cruel

\- ¡Claro! el Jardín... pero... porque no nos acompaña a ella le habría gustado transformarlo siempre lo decía, quería un lugar especial para dibujar, finalmente dejo todo esto a los niños - suspiró

prácticamente me vi obligado a ir a el jardín por dos razones, la primera porque le había causado pena a esas mujeres recordándoles a su sobrina a la que habían perdido tan recientemente y la segunda quería ver con mis propios ojos el jardín, Tommy decía que trabajamos en el pero allí también había vivido momentos a su lado y si ella no estaba... tal vez enloquecí, tal vez Stear tenia razón y la imagine siempre conmigo; al llegar ellas no supieron el sitio exacto de la puerta así que las guié hasta ella y abrí como muchas veces antes había hecho, en seguida el resplandor nos tocó y el precioso jardín era lo más real de todo ese asunto, observe como ambas mujeres se echaron a llorar como si hubiesen visto algo maravilloso, un milagro ante sus ojos, me preguntaron si había sido yo y al contestarles me abrazaron dándome las gracias mientras limpiaban sus ojos justo como ella lo había hecho o simplemente fue un dejavú, agradecieron traerle de cierta forma de vuelta a su Candice y al mirar el espacio supe que si, los colores y las formas, el bastidor, su sueño, recordé sus palabras "pertenezco al jardín que crearas para mí", mis ojos también se empañaron nunca iba a resignarme a haber tenido por tan poco algo que en realidad jamás tuve, algo que solo soñé, pero lo que creí que era un sueño se había convertido en pesadilla. Al despedirme les dije que aun quedaba un jardín por hacer en primavera antes de que llegaran los niños y que sería un regalo de mi parte y por ella.

Conduje muy lento a la dirección que me habían dado, allí estaba ella y era lo último que me faltaba para terminar de convencerme de que no estaría más conmigo, de que nunca lo estuvo mientras yo estaba en una especie de limbo sentimental, parecía que no sentía nada probablemente no sabía que sentir o como salir de la impresión, el día anterior podría jurar que estaba conmigo y hacia solo dos noches la tuve entre mis brazos era una locura que estuviese muerta hacia meses, no me podía explicar cómo llegue a tener contacto con ella, como pude llegar a enamorarme de un espíritu de fantasía. Apague el motor y subí hasta su lapida justo donde me indico el cuidador, no le llevaba flores, le di demasiadas, me agache justo para leer el nombre debajo de un ángel y un pincel

... Candice B. White

... El cielo se llenara con tu acuarela, amada hija y sobrina

... 7/5/1962 - 23/9/87

me senté largo rato frente a esa roca fría y lloré, dejé salir mi dolor y luego me llene de rabia, quizá con aquel sueño o con ella por regresar y atormentarme, le pregunte por que, ¿por qué me había hecho algo así? ¿por qué me había elegido para crearme tanto dolor?, ¿acaso merecía ese castigo? y de la nada escuche su voz detrás de mi, decía mi nombre y no quería girar a mirarla no quería que estuviese allí, la imaginaba...

\- Albert.. ¿puedes perdonarme?

\- No... - le respondí a la nada, sin mirar

\- No sabía por qué estaba aquí aun - la escuche sollozar - esa noche salí desesperada de una vida que no quería llevar, quería huir, irme lejos, llovía demasiado, no conducía rápido pero los vidrios se empañaban, use mi bufanda para limpiarlo y no lo vi venir, fue todo tan rápido... tan terrible... yo... no recuerdo nada más ni siquiera el dolor solo desperté en mi cama y creí que había sido una horrible pesadilla... de pronto supe que no estaba en el otro mundo, pero tampoco en este..., debía tener algo pendiente algo que debía hacer o completar y lo único que se me ocurrió fue el Jardín era algo que siempre pospuse y siempre quise era mi sueño no cumplido, entonces entre en tu negocio y me viste, me hablaste... de alguna manera supe que tú me ayudarías a crearlo, pensé que podía irme cuando terminara pero... me enamore de ti

\- no puedes hablar de amor, no existes estas muerta - apunte duramente cerrando los ojos si realmente me hablaba no quería mirarla o tal vez girar y ver la nada

\- Lo sé y no debería seguir aquí ahora creo que es por ti y siempre lo fue, recuerdo que... te había visto antes en unas fotografías de Stear, me dijo que eras su mejor amigo siempre hablaba de ti, quizá también quería conocerte pero nunca sucedió y ahora tuvimos una oportunidad

\- giré finalmente con la rabia de la imposibilidad de sus palabras, ella estaba allí con un vestido beige hasta sus tobillos, descalza, una aparición que mi mente sabia ya que era irreal - esto no fue una oportunidad, yo vivo tu eres ... una especie de fantasma que no tiene nada que ver conmigo, me usaste, bien... pues ya está.. ahora vete, no aparezcas mas en mi vida tu jardín está listo y juro que hare el de los niños pero no quiero verte - mis palabras dolían a los dos, ella lloraba como si le rompiera el corazón pero era yo quien estaba destrozado

\- Te dije que me iría si me lo pedias Albert, cumpliste todos mis sueños, también quise conocer el amor - le di la espalda no podía seguir viéndola, quería que desapareciera de mi vida como si nunca hubiese existido pero la realidad era otra.

No volví a verla, el invierno más duro y espantosamente frio lo pase tratando de olvidarla, arrancarla de mi mente, de mi corazón, pero aun conservaba su fotografía, en lugar de superarla entendí que quizá había llegado a cumplir también mi sueño, un sueño y un jardín, una mujer que me amara de verdad, risas y compartir hasta el trabajo más simple. A principios de primavera vi terminado el segundo jardín que le prometí, con un parque y hasta aun estanque para pececitos y tortugas, pensando en los recuerdos de la infancia de aquellos niños como ella quería, tenia más cariño y amor para dar y los puse para ella todo él entre flores, entonces después de meses esa noche rompí su foto para romper con todo lo que me ataba a su recuerdo constante, estaba hecho, pero sentí tanta pena porque era lo único que real que me quedaba de ella, esa fotografía y el cuadro en la pared, lo mire largo rato, y entendí su significado, un hermoso árbol a la vista pero roto, seco y muerto por dentro, esa noche al dormir volví a soñarla, estábamos en el banco frente a la hilera de pinos, en silencio, solo sabía que estaba allí y me sentía bien a su lado, de pronto su mano se entrelazo con la mía, me miro a los ojos y dijo "no me dejes ir", me sonrió de aquella forma que adoraba y todo se desvaneció.

Desperté una hora antes de que mi reloj sonara, con el corazón latiendo fuerte, y un nudo en la garganta, no soportaba esa sensación, me distraje con mil vueltas antes de pasar por la oficina, con reuniones y asuntos pendientes con proveedores, llegue esa tarde casi al cierre era un viernes muy agitado, prácticamente hice todo como por inercia de acuerdo a mi agenda, viví un día que parecía ya había repetido otras veces y finalmente me senté en el escritorio a ordenar los papeles, se hizo de noche extremadamente rápido, sonó el teléfono y conteste con la misma distracción

\- ¿Albert vas a venir? - Stear había vuelto muy rápido de su viaje me extrañaron sus palabras

\- ¿A dónde se supone que debería ir a Australia? - reí irónicamente - aun estas allá o regresaste?

\- ¿Australia?¿has estado bebiendo? - estoy en Chicago desde hace meses hoy hago una sesión especial, ¡por favor te envié la invitación hace días!

\- Stear no tengo tiempo para ir a cocteles

\- Siempre tienes alguna excusa quiero que conozcas a alguien, presenta su ultima colección esta noche en la galería y luego se va a Europa

\- tú tienes la idea de que debo conocer mujeres y... ¿una galería?

\- ¿Que te pasa hoy? estas como en otro plano, ¡ven ya! debes conocer a DyWhite y es mi última palabra, adiós - colgó y a pesar de ello me quede con el teléfono en la mano no podía estar soñando de nuevo, vi mi reloj eran las 7 del 23 de septiembre de 1987 no era el 88?, no era Abril..

revolví todo mi escritorio buscando la invitación, nada, miré en la cesta de la basura y allí estaba, era cierto la fecha coincidía, y su foto estaba en él, la puse en el escritorio tomándome un minuto para creerme lo que estaba sucediendo, para asimilar que era real. ¡ella estaba viva!... tomé mi abrigo y salí prácticamente tan rápido como pude, no podía dejar que... esa noche después de la galería tendría un accidente, afuera llovía y yo iba pidiendo a Dios llegar a tiempo, tenía que llegar... el lugar evidentemente lujoso tenía un guardia que solo dejaría entrar a quienes llevaban la invitación, estaba muy avanzada la presentación solo deseaba que no hubiera salido, busque en todos mis bolsillos y no estaba, la invitación quizá en el ínterin se habría perdido y recordé que no, la había dejado sobre el escritorio, por más que le suplique que me dejara pasar no lo hizo, perdí mucho tiempo, estalle en lo que casi se convierte en un escándalo hasta que Stear apareció

\- ¿¡Que demonios haces!?

\- perdí la invitación, no lo sé y no me dejan entrar

\- es evidente...

\- ¿Ella aun esta allí?, Candice no ha salido de la galería ¿verdad?

\- alzo las cejas - no sabía que tenias tanas ganas de conocerla - sonrió pero no tenia paciencia

\- ¡Stear por favor! no juegues ahora llévame con ella... - tenia la tonta esperanza que al verme me reconociera.. pero no podía ser posible.. si quizá lo había soñado...

Arregló con el guardia y por ser el fotógrafo además de amigo de la Artista lo dejaron entrar conmigo con una advertencia que sonó a amenaza, dentro habían muchos cuadros, estaba adornado con bombillas de colores y guirnaldas de flores los cuadros en si eran paisajistas e impresionistas, era... eran imágenes del jardín que habíamos hecho juntos... el que le había regalado, ver aquello me sumergió por un momento en un mar de incredulidad, la presentación llevaba por nombre, EL JARDIN DE MIS SUEÑOS, la buscaba en todas las caras, entre la gente.. no aparecía por ningún lado, esperaba que no se fuera antes de que pudiera verla, en una concentración de bohemios tranquilos yo estaba acelerado, agitado a punto de gritar su nombre en medio de todo aquello, a atarla a ese lugar, a llevarla conmigo, a no dejarla marchar, pero el lugar estaba abarrotado y ella quizá ocupada en atender a tanta gente muchos de ellos muy importantes para su carrera, me ofrecieron un trago que no rechacé, Stear se fue para tomar mas fotografías prometiendo regresar con ella, pidiéndome que me calmara porque ya la gente comenzaba a mirarme de forma rara y el de seguridad estaría pendiente de mis movimientos pero no podía esperar, no podía esperar y perderla otra vez. en aquella enorme galería de dos pisos no iba a encontrarla si me quedaba esperando, así que decidí recorrerla y quizá podía hallarla en algún rincón, 20 minutos y aun nada, el tiempo me presionaba, llegue hasta otro sector apartado junto a la salida de emergencia, suspiré, cerré los ojos por un momento y mire a la gente de lujo, la música de fondo me hizo pensar en lo banal de aquel espectáculo, deje escapar el aire mirando a mi alrededor, entendí lo que tanto odiaba, me pregunte en donde estaría y entonces una sentí como algo paso tan rápido como una estela junto a mí, al girar una mujer, con un vestido tan dorado como su cabello abrió la pesada puerta y la vi salir con urgencia, me apresure a alcanzarla

\- ¡Espera! - casi corría por el pasillo hasta la salida - por favor Candy

\- cuando mencione su nombre se detuvo y giró, sus ojos estaban llenos y enrojecidos - ¿quien es usted? déjeme en paz, ¡váyase! - me pareció irónico, me acerque y sonreí al verla de nuevo, podía jurar que la había extrañado tanto, escuchar su voz, estaba justo como la recordaba, como la había grabado en mi memoria, preciosa con su cabello como el sol

\- no puedo irme sin que me escuches...

\- dejó de mirarme - haga lo que quiera no puedo soportar estar más aquí, no quiero esto - no sabía quién era, en cambio yo sentí como mi cuerpo entero reconocía su cercanía, me miro frunciendo el ceño y se alejo saliendo del lugar, yo fui tras ella, la fuerte lluvia la empapó rápido, estaba paralizada como si no sintiera el agua o la brisa, solo llevaba una delgada tela en el cuello de su descotado vestido y tuve que correr, me quite el abrigo colocándoselo encima, estaba en un estado de crisis, la lleve a un techado bajo y la cubrí mas con él, recordé un momento similar, lo viví o lo soñé no estaba seguro de ello, me miro extrañada de pronto con el maquillaje corriendo por su mejilla, hubo un segundo en el que creí que me reconocería aunque sonara ridículo.. quizá...

\- te conozco... - le sonreí apartando los rizos de su rostro mientras mi corazón agitaba mi pecho - eres el amigo de Stear... Albert

\- escucharla pronunciar mi nombre me aliviaba mucho - si.. se supone que nos presentaría pero... nos conocimos de cualquier modo

\- se acerco un vallet con un paraguas y ella reacciono, se limpio el rostro con las manos alejándose de mi - señorita su auto ya viene - y el auto rojo llego antes que pudiera decir cualquier cosa

\- lo siento, otro día hablaremos hoy solo quiero desaparecer - me devolvió el abrigo e hizo el intento de seguir pero yo la detuve

\- no... por favor no te vayas, quédate conmigo - lo que menos quería era que desapareciera que se fuera de mi mundo sin que tuviéramos la oportunidad, una real, tampoco permitiría que le sucediera algo, no si podía impedirlo, solo que no podía un desconocido contarle semejante locura en el estado que se encontraba así que suspire hablándole con mi corazón - te enseñare a sembrar tus flores favoritas en un jardín que solo hemos visto en nuestros sueños - no me miraba, parcia pensar mientras yo rogaba que no subiera a ese auto - Candy no te dejare ir creas en mi o no

\- miro al vallet y pensé que la perdería, así tuviera que rogarle no se subiría a su auto, pero lo que dijo me quito todo el peso de la angustia - no subiré gracias - me miro de forma extraña - me quedare contigo

la lluvia al rededor no cesó, le sonreí y ella me dedico lo más parecido que pudo a una sonrisa, me prometí en ese instante recuperar la resplandeciente forma en la que sabía que podía sonreír, tome su mano y pedí mi camioneta, aunque no me hablo en todo el camino estaba a mi lado, la protegería con mi vida, la haría feliz... esa noche vimos la lluvia desde la calefacción de mi departamento, tomamos chocolate y allí lejos del ruido y la gente le conté una historia, la historia del Jardín de mis sueños.


End file.
